Missing
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Songfic to Missing by Evanscence. Tohru starts to become depressed about Kyo being locked up so Kyo makes the greatest sacrifice to save her.


**A/N: Okay here's a new songfic. I might not even update the other uncompleted fanfics because I just don't have anymore passion for it. So if anyone wants to continue the story just ask me in a review but you have to be logged in when you review so I can be sure to know who's asking for it. And I'll most likely give it to you. I might just write songfics from now on since I never really have a passion to write anything longer than a one-shot. So here's the new songfic. **

**FYI: There are NO spoilers in this. I'm currently up to chapter 130 (since chpt. 131 hasn't been relased yet) And I know what happens like what Akito said in chpt.128 to Kyo and what happened in chpt.130. **

**Disclaimer: Why must you people make me feel even more miserable. I don't own anything (that's not published at least). Furuba belongs to Takaya-sensi and Missing belongs to Evanescence. But I do own volumes 6, 12, and 13 of Furuba and I do own 2 CDs of Evanescence, and hopefully soon the next CD.**

_flashbacks_

**_song lyrics_ **

**thoughts **

_**  
(Can you stop the fire,  
Can you stand the fire,  
You can't you stop the fire,  
you won't say the words,  
Can you stop the fire?) **_

It was another beautiful summer day outside. But as the children ran and played while the adults went to their jobs to support their family one lonely soul wasn't allowed to enjoy life among the world. The closest he got to the outside world was looking through a tiny window that had bars covering it to make sure that the poor unfourtanate soul inside wouldn't try to escape. **Why...why did she have to know about us...she would've been happier without ever knowing us...** a lonely orange-haired boy, that looked to be in his late teens, probably 18 years old wondered as he leaned his upper body against the window and stared outside. His thoughts were of the only one that ever accepted him for who he was, the only one that understood him even if she fully didn't understand what he went through, the only person that he truly loved with his whole heart and soul, Tohru Honda. Kyo Sohma, the now lonely soul started to go through his painful memories of what bought him into the cage that he dreaded earlier than planned._ "Please I beg you, erase them, erase her memories of me, it only hurts her and I don't want to hurt her anymore!" Kyo yelled bowing his head trying to hide the tears from his frightening God._

_**  
Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing? **_

"Ah, look at the beautiful day mom!" Tohru Honda said opening the curtains to allow sunlight to bathe in her one bedroom apartment "I'm glad too, if it had been raining then I would've been late to work!" Tohru said with a cheery smile as she turned to her closet and picked out clothes to wear to her job as a pre-school teacher, then when that was done she went to take a bath but only to have a lot of scars facing her from her left arm **Hm that's weird. I don't remember getting these cuts...they look like they were from a knife...it feels like I'm supposed to know how I got them...I can't remember...oh well, it was probably a kid playing with sccisors and I didn't even noticed them or I could've gotten them from when I used to work at Momiji's father's place. **Tohru thought forgetting the whole thing and setteled into the bathtub relaxing as she allowed the warm water to soothe her from her stress.****

**__**

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing? 

_**Isn't someone missing me? **_

**I wonder if that damn rat finally got Tohru like he wanted...I should've known that I would've never been able to escape my fate **Kyo thought as he looked at a dark corner in his cage. Then he looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes as he heard footsteps coming then the sound of his door opened and in walked Hatori "How's she doing?" Kyo asked opening his eyes but not moving his gaze as Hatori worked on changing his old bandages into new ones

"She seems to be doing better, she's a pre-school teacher now," Hatori answered knowing that he meant Tohru

"Good, I hope she doesn't start to remember me...it's better this way." Kyo said looking at Hatori clean the wound on his side that reopened last night when Akito started to beat him again.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way...I know you both cared for each other deeply...I didn't know how deeply until she started to yell and fight me just so I wouldn't erase her memories of you," Hatori said stitching the wound back up

"I know...but I made her suffer so much...if I wasn't a monster then I would've been able to protect her like I wanted to...but...this is life...this is proof that the cat really is a worthless monster," Kyo said looking at his beaded wrist which was away from Hatori.

A couple of minutes later Hatori stood up finishing his work and leaving the cage without another word so Kyo turned around and looked out of the window imagining how Tohru must be feeling now that she doesn't remember him, even though it hurt him so much to not be able to see her smile ever again, only in his memories.**__**

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now,  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me? 

"Honda-sensi looky 't the pictur' that I drew!" Temari, a blonde haired 2 year old girl said showing Tohru her drawing of a cat eating a riceball, even though it was just squigaly blobs of orange with a white blob

"That's so pretty Temari, nice job!" Tohru said watching Temari skip away as memories of an orange haired boy flooded her mind

_I love you, I've always loved the cat from the Zodiac! _

_It's not that great being a cat. _

_It's okay to be selfish once in a while. _

_You have one too, you know, an umeboshi. _

_You don't have to love everything...it's okay if you were scared...fear is the proof that you've looked at the real me... _

_Let's go on living **together.** _

_It's natural to be anxious when a relative's bedridden. _

_When you do fall in love with someone...I'll cooperate...with you. _

_I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LOCKED UP! _(A/N: NOT from a manga/episode!)

"Honda-sensi, are you all right!" Takashi a black haired 3 year old boy asked tugging on his teacher's red skirt.

"Hai, daijoubu desuka! Why don't you go back to your drawings?" Tohru said giving the toddler a smile so the little boy ran back to his seat and continued coloring **What were those about? I don't even remember that boy...but he was even more handsome than Yuki-kun.** Tohru thought as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.****

**_  
(Can you stop the fire,  
Can you stand the fire,  
You can't you stop the fire,  
you won't say the words)_**

**This isn't good...why do I get the feeling that someone's starting to miss me? It can't be Kagura, she's married to someone else and she forgot all about me...please...just please don't let it be Tohru.** Kyo thought as he closed his eyes and remember the reason why Tohru had her memories erased in the first place.****

**_  
Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breath deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? _**

_**  
**"Good morning Kyo-kun, what would you like for breakfast!" Tohru Honda at age 17 asked smiling at the 17 year old orange haired boy that entered the kitchen from his training _

_"As long as it doesn't have spring onions and espically NO LEEKS!" Kyo said getting a disgusted look on his tanned face when he mentioned leeks. _

_"Ah ha ha, yes Kyo-kun, does salmon and onigiri sound good to you?" Tohru asked as she got the ingredients from the fridge not noticing that her sleeve went up a little revealving cuts that went around her wrist but not around her main vein. _

_"What the hell have you been doing to yourself!" Kyo yelled grabbing her left wrist and pushing up the sleeve to see that there was cuts all around her forearm but thankfully none of them were on her main vein _

_"I'm sorry Kyo-kun...I didn't mean to make you mad or worry...I guess I've just been feeling a little depressed lately," Tohru said pasting a fake smile on her face trying not to worry Kyo but it only ended up worrying him even more _

_"Tohru this is serious, what the hell is making you so depressed that you have to cut yourself!" Kyo snapped but with concern on his face and in his amber eyes _

_"Please Kyo-kun don't worry about me...I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have," Tohru said looking away from Kyo but he gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to his to see the tears that were about to spill from her ocean blue eyes _

_"If you didn't matter to me then I wouldn't have to worry about you, please Tohru tell me what's going on, I've told you about my complaints a lot of times, so stop being selfish and tell me what's going on!" Kyo said, his tone mixed in with worry and concern _

_"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LOCKED UP!" Tohru yelled as tears flew out of her eyes and slid down her pale cheeks in floods then she looked away not wanting to see Kyo's expression of hurt and surprise _

_"How long have you known?" Kyo asked watching as Tohru cried wishing that he could hug her to give her comfort but knew that that wasn't possible. _

_"Akito told me at the summer house...that's why I've been cutting myself...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I started cutting myself a week ago when I started to lose hope...I tried everything...but I don't know how I can break the curse...I'm sorry for not telling you," Tohru said crying even more then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, but it only lasted for half a minute, after the hug came an orange poof and an orange cat was in Tohru's arms _

_"I don't want you to suffer...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have ever gotten close to you..." Kyo said as Tohru set him down then he grabbed his clothes and went out of the kitchen just as a big POOF came and orange smoke surrounded the hallway for a second then as Tohru still sat on the ground she heard the front door closed and knowing that Kyo went out she wiped her tears, pulled down her sleeve then started to cook breakfast. _

_VVVVV _

_"Why hello my monster, what brings you here...I didn't expect to see you until three weeks from now," Akito said with a smirk as she _(A/N: YES Akito is a girl! says so like in chpt 99 I think I know it had a 9 in it, I don't remember which chapter)_ looked at her orange haired visitor _

_"I came to ask you to...erase...Tohru's memories of me..." Kyo quietly said but loud enough for Akito to hear _

_"And why should I give special treatment to that monster? If you ask me I think she has a right to suffer since she's trying to take away all of my presious junnishi," Akito said with a smile as she turned to the look out at the window then she heard Kyo fall to his knees _

_"Please I beg you, erase them, erase her memories of me, it only hurts her and I don't want to hurt her anymore!" Kyo yelled bowing his head trying to hide the tears from his frightening God _

_"Aw, what a touching scene the monster doesn't want to hurt his presious monster...it's so sickening...I'll only do it if you promise to go into the cage after you see her get her memories erased...I want you to remember the look she has when she gets her memory erased," Akito said her smirk growing wider as she looked at the crying boy _

_"All right...I'll do it...just make her stop suffering," Kyo becoming quieter with each word. _

_VVVVV _

_"Hello Honda-san," Akito said entering the kitchen where Tohru was washing dishes with Kyo behind Akito his face looking down _

_"Ah hello Akito-san, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were coming, if I has known I would've prepared something for you," Tohru said quickly pulling down her sleeves when she heard Akito come in _

_"There's no need for that...I only came to tell you the deal that Kyo made with me, apparently the monster loves you so much that he's willing to be locked up early," Akito said causing Tohru to have a look of surprise and hurt on her face as she looked at Kyo who was looking down at the floor _

_"W-what...why Kyo-kun...what was the deal?" Tohru asked trying to blink back tears, knowing that if she showed any emotion that she loved Kyo back he would suffer greatly by the wrath of Akito _

_"The deal was that he would get locked up early so that you would get all of your memories of him erased," Akito said watching as Hatori walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders before she could run _

_"NOO! DON'T PLEASE DON'T!" Tohru yelled causing Yuki and Shigure to run into the kitchen to see what all of the screaming was about _

_"Honda-san, Hatori what are you doing!" Yuki asked glaring at the dragon. _

_"Don't look down Kyo, I want you to see the one you love the most get all of her memories erased of everything that had to do with you." Akito said roughly grabbing Kyo's chin and making him look up as Hatori put his hand over Tohru's eyes while she was still strugguling and she quickly looked at Kyo and mouthed 'I love you' right before a blinding white light appeared causing Tohru to fall unconsious._

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now,  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me? **_

"Wow time sure does fly by, I didn't even noticed that it was already 6:00!" Tohru said as she finished cleaning up the mess that the toddlers left then as she stacked all of the drawings she heard a knock on the door so she got up to answer it to have Kagura standing in front of her "Kagura-san hello what brings you here!"Tohru asked giving a hug to Kagura then she gave a hug to Kagura's 3 yr.old son, Rei

"Just came here to say hi and to show Rei his new classroom and his new teacher!" Kagura said with a smile

"Oh that's great...hey Kagura can I ask you something?" Tohru asked after she let Rei and Kagura inside

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Kagura said looking at her friend's unsure expression

"Have you ever known any orange haired boys?" Tohru asked making Kagura stop breathing and have a shock look on her face but then she quickly calm down hoping that Tohru didn't see her act of surprise

"N-no, are you okay? Do you need to see Hatori?" Kagura asked feeling Toru's forehead for a fever to make Tohru think that she was telling the truth

"I'm fine...but I can tell you're lying, please Kagura I beg you, please tell me!" Tohru said folding her hands together in a praying form

"...I'm sorry Tohru but I can't...I'm not going to make you get hurt again and I'm not going to make his sacrifice meaningless," Kagura said looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact

"Sacrifice, what sacrifice and I don't ever remember being hurt?" Tohru questioned not wanting to quit so soon

"I'll only tell you one thing...he asked for all memories of him to be erased from you...he said that you were cutting yourself because of his fate," Kagura said picking up Rei and glancing at Tohru's shocked face as tears slowly fell out of her eyes and she slowly put her hands on her head and started to shake it

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!" Tohru yelled with a shaky voice

"Don't try to remember Tohru it'll only end up hurting you!" Kagura begged

"But it's hurting me now...all I can see is a blurry face with orange hair and I want to know who it is...it's hurting me," Tohru said as more tears fell out of her eyes

"Fine I'll tell you...but promise me you won't go see him, he did it so you wouldn't end up killing yourself," Kagura said setting Rei back down and signaling him to play with some toys then she sat down on a table with Tohru across from her "His name is Kyo Sohma, he's the cat of the Zodiac...he made a deal with Akito that if he beat Yuki before graduation that he could join the Zodiac and not get locked up in the dark room...but...he wasn't able to beat him and so three weeks before graduation he found out that you've been cutting yourself because you were so upset about not finding a cure to the curse so...Kyo asked Akito to erase all of your memories of him...and he would get locked up early...it was a big sacrifice that Kyo made...he loved you very much...so please don't go to see him...it'll only end up hurting him even more than when he made the deal...he did it so you would be happy," Kagura said as Tohru broke down in sobs then she passed out as all of her memories of Kyo came flooding back into her mind.****

_**  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something... **_

"Kyo...Tohru remembers," Hatori said to Kyo when he came in to check up on him which made Kyo jump up in surprise

"WHAT! How...b-but...ERASE THEM AGAIN! Please I...don't want her to suffer...not again." Kyo said as he slumped back on the dirt ground and broke out in sobs

"I don't want him to erase them Kyo-kun..." a familiar voice said making Kyo look back up to see two familar ocean blue eyes looking down at him

"T-Tohru...h-how?" Kyo asked as she knelt down besides him

"I asked Kagura to tell me...I started to have a couple of blurry flashbacks...Kyo-kun...why did you erase them?" Tohru asked him as she hugged him but not close enough to make him transform as tears fell out of her eyes

"Because...you were hurting...so much...and I didn't want you to suffer," Kyo said hugging her back

"But now you're suffering because of me...Akito's dead...you don't have to stay in here anymore...please...stay with me...come back...I love you Kyo-kun." Tohru said in between sobs.****

_**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now,  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me? **_

"I love you too Tohru...I missed you so much," Kyo cried as he brung her closer to him and kissed her on the lips then a second after Tohru deepened the kiss a cloud of orange smoke appeared and in her lap sat an orange cat

"Com on Kyo-kun...let's get you out of here," Tohru said hugging Kyo's cat form and picking up his clothes then she walked out of the room past Hatori to spend the rest of her life with the one she loved...Kyo.****

_**(Can you stop the fire,  
Can you stand the fire,  
You can't you stop the fire,  
you won't say the words,  
Can you stop the fire?) **_

**A/N: YAY I'm done. REVIEW PLEASE! Send a flame and DIE! I'm already know my writing sucks I don't need someone asshole reminding me. Hoped you liked it! Adios!**


End file.
